HarryXMal
by Hungryfood
Summary: 100000


Mal has been wanting to just go to the isle and help it. Her friends were busy with their own lives. While she just sat there and did nothing. Not to mention her boyfriend, King Ben has been busy with work. He can't even spend 1 day with Mal. Of course being king isn't easy, but can't Ben at least spend time with Mal?

**Mal's POV**

It has been a while since I have spent time with Ben. Even if my friends were really busy, they would still spend time with me.

It was night and Ben was still at work and hasn't come to our dorm yet. I have been dying to go to the isle and help them. I have been there. The stuff there is terrible. The mattresses are has hard as rock. They hardly have any food, and well.., the list could go on. I decided why the heck not to just sneak out and go to the isle? I mean yeah, if Ben or my friends find I'm not there they will probably worry,but I just really want to help the isle. Sure they could come here, but maybe they need a upgrade too. I gathered some stuff and got the remote to open the barrier. I would just open it a little bit and I could use magic to fix things up a bit. But I wasn't going to all use magic. Maybe the people on the isle cold help to. We could fix up homes and paint stuff.

I grabbed my bike and my supplies and did my spell to reach the isle. I opened the barrier, I wasn't really surprised to see people sitting there looking sad, I mean who could blame them? I decided to start small and maybe ask some of my friends I know on the isle.

I decided to go to Harry. Harry hook. Son of Captain Hook. Before I went to Auradon **(hope I spelled that right)** we were really close.

I went in his hideout to find him sitting there having a drink.

"Hey" I said.

He jumped in surprise and turned to look at me.

"Love why are ye here?" A grin grew on Harry's face as he stood and walked over to me.

I explained my plan to him hoping he could help. Even if it was dark on the isle I could use my magic and lighten up the place since I left a little hole open in the barrier. And there we were getting to work.

**Nobody's POV**

Mal and Harry worked really hard and actually got a lot done. They even added grass to the isle. Later on everyone started helping. Laughing and having fun as they worked. Of course most were children of villains but that doesn't they can't be nice and have fun. Mal added ingredients for food and of course better food. After everyone took a break.

"Hey Harry t-" Mal was going to finish but she ended up tripping.

Harry caught her, now there faces were inches apart. They were both speechless. Both faces were red. There eyes closed faces getting closer, until.. Mal's phone beeped. It was now 6 in the morning.

"Hey um thanks again Harry. I'll try and come back and help more. I'll see you" Mal smiled at Harry making him blush.

He was really only soft with Mal. She was the only one who could make him soft if anything.

"It's not problem love. Bye" He watched her walk away and leave the isle.

Oh how dearly he loved her,but with that king in the way he couldn't get her.

**With Mal**

Mal went up to her and Ben's dorm. he wasn't there. Probably fell asleep doing work. Again. Mal took a shower and changed into legged and a shirt and headed to Ben's office.

There he was sleeping in his chair.Mal went over to him and shook him a bit.

"Ben wake up" Mal said shaking him.

Ben being a light sleeper woke up and yawned. He muffled a bit and looked up to see Mal with a concerned face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ben said standing up now fully wide awake.

"Ben you have been working to much. You need to take a break.!" Mal hadn't spent time with Ben in a while. They haven't even had a proper conversation in a while.

"Mal I'm really busy." He said sitting back down, now looking un-fazed.

"Ben we haven't even hanged out in a while! You're just forgetting me." Mal couldn't even understand why he didn't get the fact about how she was feeling.

"Mal let me just finish work okay?" Ben tried not to sound as rude. He was oblivious.

Mal was shocked. She let Ben do his own thing for a every long time. But there he was not realizing it.

"Don't you know how long you haven't even had a proper conversation with me? Do you know how long?" Mal was getting angry.

"Mal listen-" Ben was going to finish but Mal cut him off.

"I think I listened enough Ben" Mal had been so done with Ben. She didn't want a relationship like this.

"I think it's time you listen to me." Tears started rolling down Mal's face.

"I can't do this anymore Ben, I don't want this" Mal tried to sound understandable has she cried.

Ben stood up wiping her tears but she just looked away.

"Mal.." Ben was confused.

"I can't do us" Mal finally spit it out. Mal ran out of the room crying.

Ben stood there in shock. He couldn't move he wanted to but his body she wouldn't move.

Shock stood there. Mal had broken up with Ben.


End file.
